creationfandomcom-20200215-history
High school (and Middle school) stereotypes
Here are a list of high school and middle school stereotypes. The new boy/girl types The new boy (or girl) is a new student who is most likely like a foreign exchange student from Canada. They are one of the most less "popular" students you see in every high school or middle school. Examples like Carly Shay, Zoey Brooks, Tori Vega, or Riley Matthews can be way better when they act like that. The school divas can call either the new boy or girl "weird", "strange", or "most likely the easily troubled". They are also outcasts. For example, the new girl smiles and is tripped over by the foot of the school diva (the head president possibly) at the cafeteria. The new girl gets her face covered in food. She says "Whatever" and walks away. The other school divas, the school diva's friends, call them "weird". (if they are possibly hispanic or in part of the "Mendoza" family, they could say "weird" in Spanish sometimes) School divas School divas are referred as it girls or queen bees but they have the sexual appeal towards boys and have the nice fashion sense. They sometimes act like Cher Horowitz or Regina George. Every middle school has a school diva. They have a clique in every high school they see. They are the "Massie Block type" but they are not villainesses. If they are the "Regina George type", they have to be mean anyways. If they are the "Karen Smith type", they have to look like Iggy Azalea and act dumb anyway. Rock band fans Rock band fans don't want to be called "emo" for wearing dark red authentic sneakers and their "wrist-cutting" championship problems. They have to go down the road, not across the street. The bands they listen to is Fall Out Boy, Green Day, Paramore, Panic! at the Disco, The Cure, Bauhaus, Sioxusie and the Banshees, and many other goth rock bands. Goths Every girl can be a Goth. All they wear is black, striped tights, and armwarmers. They are very depressed, but somehow, they have one of the most popular subcultures. Jocks and Cheerleaders There are some jocks who are good at sports and some that are cheerleaders and are like the popular kids. Cheerleaders are beautiful ladies who are good at the cheer team. If every jock is Hispanic, why won't their surnames be "Mendoza" or "Sanchez"? Female jocks are better tomboys who wear jeans, shorts, or skirts. Tomboys Tomboys are girls who would rather do "boy things" than "average teenage girl things". She is (possibly) a 7th-8th grader but she ends her pre-teen years and starts being the princess. She wears sometimes skirts and seldom smiles at her friends. Outcasts/bully victims The "Carrie White" types are the outcasts (or bully victims). They are the only loners in this town. They wear authentic sneakers, cut wrists, read Simon's Hook, go back to being a girly girl or tomboy, and had never been called a "weirdo". She always said that "every person is so weird right now. So weird." Outcasts also watch teen sitcoms and dramas, listen to teen pop music, and read teen magazines and novels for teens (like the Clique or Miss Popularity, or any kind of stupid Candy Apple book). Autists The people with autism have special conditions, visitations, decisions, and presentations. Whenever they cross their feet or legs, they have special personalities. They can be depressed but somehow, they have a nice fashion sense and go on laptops like literal 13-year-olds to do so. Category:Stereotypes Category:Lists